A Bowl of Ramen
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Akira,Hikaru WAFFy Yaoi. Hikaru is homesick and he misses his ramen who can make Him feels better?
1. homesick

A Bowl of Ramen  
Chapter 1: Homesick  
by YYY

Hikaru picks up the phone and calls his friend Waya, "hello, Waya?"

"Hikaru? What's the matter? how come you're calling me at 6am?" Waya asks surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forget the time difference. It's 6pm here. I'm at the other side of the globe."

"Oh, right. You're attending the International GO competition at New Hampshire. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great. My opponents are all very amazing but I still managed to win."

"It's good to hear. I wish I can be there to see it. Among our circle of friends, you are the only one who made it into the Japanese team of the International GO competition. How is New Hampshire? You like the hotel you're staying in?"

"New Hampshire is beautiful! And Mount Washington Hotel is a like a gigantic white palace! Everything is so elegant here I thought I turned to a 18th centery prince! After the GO competition we get to play golf. There are two giant golf courses here! 27 holes! They are both bigger than the national park! Takes me hours to walk through the courses; but it's worth it, the grass is very green and the air is very fresh!" Hikaru chips.

"Sounds like you had a good work out. What else did you do?" Waya smiles. He is happy to hear Hikaru is having a good time.

"I ride horse and go fishing, too! The horse takes me up and down slopes after slopes of huge green mountains! And the lake is so clear! The feeling is so amazing! I wish you and Isumi are here with me!" Hikaru stops for a little bit before he continues, "Hmm…well…anyway…I talked too much. I'm sorry. I better go. I just want to check on you and see how you are doing."

Hikaru is about to hang up when Waya asks, " Hikaru, are you okay? What's the matter?"

Hikaru answers, "I'm great! Nothing is wrong."

"You don't have to lie to me. I can tell from your voice that you're sad. What's wrong? Is the GO competition very stressful?"

"No, I'm having a great time at the competition. You worry too much."

"Are you home sick, Hikaru? Is that why you're calling? You miss home and you want to talk to me?" Waya asks. There is no use in lying to Waya. Waya is like an older brother who always knows what's going on in Hikaru's mind.

"Yeah, I really miss Tokyo. It's amazing here, but it's very different too. I feel out of place here." Hikaru says.

"I knew it. I was worrying about you feeling home sick. Isumi thinks I'm being overprotective but this is the first time you are out of the country. I wish Isumi and I are there to watch over you. I have no doubt that you can take care of youself; but I still can't be at ease at the idea of you going off to another side of the world alone." Waya sighs. Hikaru feels bad that he makes his friend worry.

"Waya! Don't worry! I'm fine." Hikaru says.

"You really are fine?" Waya asks.

"Yes! I really am fine. Listen, I'm going to have dinner. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Keep your spirit up, okay? Remember you're representing our country in the competition." Waya says.

"I'll fight hard and become victorious. Talk to you next time, bye."

"Hikaru! Listen!" Waya says, "anytime you're home sick, you just call us, okay? Even if you want to talk in the middle of the night, it's still okay. Just call."

"Thank you, Waya, sorry I bother you."

"Hey, no bother. You go and have a nice dinner, okay? Bye."

"Bye." Hikaru says before hanging up the phone and change into his suit since the dinning room he is going has a formalwear dress code. After checking himself in the mirror Hikaru heads to the dinning hall.

"Please follow me, sir." A host leads Hikaru to a table next to the window. Outside the window, the ground is covered with green grasses and the mountains are filling with green trees. Beyond the mountain are beautiful blue sky and water. Everything is so lovely and quiet. It's like looking at an oil painting. Hikaru is very impressed by the view; and yet he kind of wishes he can see the busy streets of Tokyo and hears the busy noise of those streets.

The orchestra plays beautiful music while the waiter serves an elegant four-course dinner with chive cream oysters, truffle quails, sherry cream lobster, mango haddock and curry lamp chop. All the dishes look like a piece of art. It is so pretty Hikaru doesn't even know how to eat it. "I wish I have a bowl of Raman." Hikaru mutters.

After dinner, Hikaru stands up and smiles to the others at his table, "I'm done. It's nice having dinner with all of you. Have a good evening."

"Hey, little one, are you going back to your room? You're alone, aren't you? Come with us to the Cava lounge. It beats sitting in your room by yourself." The other GO players at his table say.

"Sounds wonderful." Hikaru says. He follows the other GO players down to the lounge.

"We will like some beer, and can you make the young gentleman here an alcohol-free Pina Coloda?" the GO players asks the waitress. The waitress soon brings Hikaru a Pina Coloda.

The Jazz music of the band in the lounge sounds great and the Pina Coloda tastes wonderful, but Hikaru is too homesick to enjoy them. He misses J-pop music and green tea. After finishing his drink, Hikaru thanks the other and heads back to his room. He sees the moon on the sky. "Maybe I'll feel better after I have a walk." Hikaru thinks.

Hikaru takes a moonlite stroll on the beautiful veranda. "I wonder what Isumi and Waya are doing. Are they going to the salon and play GO now? Maybe they're having lunch now. They are probably having Sushi. Now that I'm not with them, they don't have to go have lunch at Raman Shop with me." Hikaru chuckles. His stomach starts grunting.

How Hikaru wants a bowl of Raman.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here? I looked everywhere for you!" Someone says to Hikaru.

TBC…


	2. Watching over you

A Bowl of Ramen  
Part 2: Watching Over You  
By YYY

"Hey, you. What are you doing here? I looked everywhere for you." Someone says to Hikaru.

Hikaru turns around and sees Akira standing there. "Akira? Why are you looking for me?" The blonde-bang asks.

"I was worried about you." Akira walks up next to Hikaru.

"Worried about me?" Hikaru says.

"I have something I want to say to you, but we can talk later. Here, eat first." Akira says. He gives Hikaru a cup of Raman. Hikaru looks at the Ramen.

"Go on, eat it before it gets cold. It's only cup Ramen, nothing fancy." Akira says.

"This is great! Thanks you so much! Oh, you have no idea how much this mean to me. You're so smart that you pack some cup Ramen with you. I don't know you like Ramen too."

"I don't. I brought the Ramen for you. You love Ramen, right? I know you will have trouble with the food here so I bring you some Ramen."

"You brought these for me?" Hikaru asks.

"Yeah, I know this is the first time you're out of Japan and I'm worry that you'll be homesick. So I brought you some Ramen. Here, I got you some green tea too."

"You even have green tea! This is perfect! You thought of everything."

"My father goes to other countries to play GO all the time, and he always takes me along so I have a chance to meet foreign GO artists. I know how easy it is to get homesick in a foreign countries, and I don't want that to happen to you."

"It's kind of strange, to have my rival getting me food."

"Rival? Is that how you think of me, your rival? Does that mean you hate me?"

"NO! I don't hate you! I don't mean rival as enemy or opponent. I mean like a companion who always challenged me to be better."

"Relax, I'm not interrogating you. I'm just curious as to what do you think of me. Everyday we play GO and discuss about GO strategy, but we hardly talk about anything else. I want to know how you see me."

"Why would you care how I see you? To you, I'm just one of all those amateur players who keep chasing after you." Hikaru says, he takes a sip of the soup of his Ramen. "This is miso soup! My favorite! " Hikaru chips.

"I know, you always order miso soup Ramen. That's why I bought them." Akira says.

"How do you know I always order miso soup Ramen?" Hikaru asks.

"I know more about you than you realize, Shindo. I never see you as one of those amateur players who keep chasing after me. You're very special to me."

"Special?"

"Yes, Special. Shindo, I see you as a part of me; a part that I cannot live without. I want to see you everyday. The days you don't show up at the salon, I become restless. Remember one time you're sick and you can't come to Salon? I almost went to your house to look for you."

"I never realize you care so much about me."

"I care about you more than anything in the world. Shindo, I don't want to just play GO with you anymore. I want to hold you in my arms, to kiss you and to love you forever."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I do, that's why I want to know what you think of me. I know this is very sudden, why don't you take some times to think about it? I can wait. Think about if you want me to be your lover. We'll talk later. Have a good night." Akira bows and heads back to his room.

Hikaru grabs Akira's arm and says, "Wait, Akira. You don't have to wait. I'm very clear at what I think of you. I think you're handsome, smart and good-hearted."

Hikaru puts his head on Akira's shoulder.

"Akira, I love you." Hikaru says, he leans forward and give Akira a kiss on the lips.

"You have no idea how many times I dream of you kissing me." Akira smiles.

"Is my kiss as good as you dream?" Hikaru asks.

"hmm…I don't know…kiss me one more time so I can be certain."

Hikaru laughs and kisses Akira again. Akira wraps his arms around Hikaru's waist and pulls Hikaru up close. The dark hair boy presses firmly his lips on Hikaru's lips and kisses Hikaru passionately. The kiss is very heated, when Akira break the kiss, Hikaru has to gasps for air.

"hmm…Miso ramen is my favourite favour forever." Akira says.

The End

Thanks for reading!


End file.
